Zuko and Katara School Life
by I-am-not-a-doll
Summary: Katara has moved to a new neighborhood and school. And does she like? No. Though her opinion now is dry she trys to live day by day with a little excitement and enjoyment, even if that enjoyment is some one, Watch as she has friends, enemies, allies, and love interests? In this weird little thing she calls reality.
1. Chapter 1

heey I don't claim the Characters in Avatar this is a school life version for Zuko and Katara I ship them so hard, Anyway hope you enjoy may be a one shot depends on the demand for it, anyway hope you enjoy!

Beads of rain hit the roof top of Katara's house. Laying face up in bed she listened to many different sounds the night brought about, all of them

longing for her attention. The ticking of the clock, pounding rain, rumbling thunder, and the music station set on her T.V. She was completely

bored. But even with the night getting later and later in the evening she found she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep as much as she wanted

to. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she finally sat up in her bed to gain a better view of her room. It was average size, with a desk to the left,

a closet to the right her bed in the back and Tv towards the front and the door. She shivered slightly as a crackle of thunder riveted through out

the sky. As much as she loved the rain, she hated the thunder and lightning. Especially the lightning. And the sense of danger it brought. The

room flashed from the lightning and the T.V went out. Katara taking that as a sign shifted again from her position to another to try and get

comfy to sleep. Although her mind flickered for a while before she could. Thoughts boomed in her head like the thunder. She had to start school

tomorrow after a move over the summer, she used to live farther up north, but do to her fathers promotion and her Grandmothers health, they

were forced, (they meaning her and her brother Sokka) to move farther down south. And all though the temperature was around the same,

Katara found the air to be stale. Though stale air was the least of her worries compared to tomorrow, as stated before. School. Katara although

she was bubbly and outgoing, could sometimes have a very short fuse and was _extremely_ stubborn, and if people saw that first, she wouldn't

be having many friends. She had to stay calm and maybe be a bit more open minded. Making this silent oath to herself she finally drifted off to

sleep.

The next morning Katara woke to the sound of banging on her door in the attic. "Do you ever intend to get up?! Dad wont let me eat unless

your there!" Her brother Sokka's voiced echoed through the door. "ya..coming" She groggily lifted her head from the pillow to check the time,

6:57 am...SHOOT. Jumping out of bed Katara forced her tiered limbs to move, and move fast. She had to be at school for 7:45, and although

that was enough time she still had to rush for a half hour bus ride, but if she MISSED the bus, oh no, She gave a silent thanks for having an

outfit picked the night before, slipping on some wearing black jeans, a blue tank top and a grey cami over to cover her shoulders, she began

jumping down the stairs trying to slip on some socks. half way down she moved on to her hair which she did some hair loopys, (a traid mark of

her) and sat at the table while still piecing herself together. " FINALYYY" Sokka said diving straight for the bacon on the table. Her father smiled

at her. "Morning Katara" Her father said. He was dressed in his orange and yellow construction uniform whick told her he would be going out

soon. Katara piling a few things on her plate replied. "how long you going to be gone for?" she asked not looking up. Hakkoda her father, smile

dropped. "No more then two weeks I promise." Katara nodded and Sokka just looked up long enough to see the expression on her face. "Come

on Katara, lets go" Sokka said putting a piece of toast in his mouth before heading to the door, Katara grabbed her bag kissed her dad on the

cheek and left.

The ride to school wasn't bad. The city bus was packed and had an odd smell, but it didn't feel long, or maybe because she wanted it to be

longer, as school...she wasn't looking forward to.

Stepping out of the bus was hard. Sokka had to shove her forward a bit. "Listen you gotta relax" He said. "Just talk to people and see how it

goes alright?" Katara nodded. "ya" and with that Sokka was gone. Walking towards the baseball field where guys around his age where

chilling. That was the nice thing about Sokka. He never once cared about what people thought. Katara on the other hand was bad at

introducing herself to people. So she stood at the front gate for a minute waiting for the bell to ring. She was 15 and heading into grade 10. It

was bound to be interesting. Looking at the sheet of paper that had her locker number and combo on it she did a loop around the school until

she came to it. Of course there was some guy leaning against it. Chatting away to his friends obviously. Although Katara was bad at introducing

herself, asserting herself was perfectly okay. She tapped on the spiky haired kids shoulder. "excuse me you're in front of my locker" He turned

around. His skin was tan like hers and he had dark brown eyes to match his hair. "huh?" he said looking down on her. "My locker you're in front

of it, you mind..?" "Not at all" He said moving a bit for her to get in. The boy crossed his arms. "I don't remember you from last year, whats your

name?" Katara looked up from her lock she had just gotten open. "Katara, uh, and you?" She asked. "Names Jet" He said with a devilish smile.

Katara finished putting her books in her locker and then grabbed her timetable. "You got Bio first" He said glancing at her time table. Come on

I'll take you." And with that they began to walk off towards the stairs, just before she was cut off and bumped into, sending whoever it was to

the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Hey guys! So I have decided to continue this for whatever reason so please enjoy review follow whatever

The force of the impact knocked Katara back but luckily Jet grabbed her hand at the last second,

stopping her from hitting the ground. The other guy? Not so lucky. He grumbled slightly before standing

up. The look of anger was very clean in his eye. He took a step forward and Katara held her ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going would you?!" Katara finally holding eye contact with him was slightly

taken aback at first. This guys who appeared to be slightly older than her had pale cream coloured skin.

His hair was a dark brown, and his eyes were a mesmerizing gold. Or at least one of them was. The left

side of his face had a serious burn marking by the looks of it. By the time she had taken this in and was

about to respond, Jet had already cut in. "Zuko, long time no see" Jets face held a smile but his eyes

showed something else, something that scared Katara a bit. "Jet!" It was Zuko's turn to speak and Katara

could swear she saw steam coming from his nose and ears. "Watch were your little girlfriend goes!"

Girlfriend?! This made Katara blush heavily. Her cheeks going pink. She hardly knew the boy and dating

him was not on her mind. She had to clear this up. She turned to step in but maybe she wasn't really

apart of this conversation because Jet was again taking care of it. "She's not my girlfriend." Jet turned

back to look at Katara. "Yet" He added. The blush returning to his cheeks. Just then the bell rang again.

Katara quickly grabbed the books Zuko had dropped and handed them to him. "Here." She said, before

Jet took her hand and they were racing down the hall. Katara looked back to see the Zuko starring at

her. He seemed almost confused. Katara didn't have time to think about this as she had to go before she

was late.

She arrived barley on time. And her teacher seemed to be a stiff, but she didn't mind that. The only

thing that really sucked was that she didn't sit next to anyone she knew. Which wasn't hard to

understand why. The only person Katara actually new was Jet, and he sat towards the back as her the

front. One of the many displeasure of being last to class. Regardless though, Katara knew she didn't

want to be that awkward silent kid that sat in the front row. She turned to her left where her teachers

Mr. Pakku 's, desk was. Although he had left the room for the next while. This left an open amount of

time for Katara to make friends. Turning directly behind her was this girl, wearing a pink top and skinny

jeans, her top being just short enough to reveal her belly button and its piercing. "Hey, I'm Katara" She

said holding her hand out to the girl. Instantly his already smiling face grew twice as wide. She grabbed

her hand with both of hers. "Hi! My name is Ty Lee! And it's so great to meet you!" _oh god._ Katara

thought to herself, as Ty Lee kept talking. She seemed nice but as Katara sat there listening she couldn't

help but feel so lost, she wouldn't shut up. Eventually Katara stopped listening and let her mind wander,

as the bubbly girl kept talking. "So what do you think?" Ty Lee eventually asked. "I'm sorry what?"

Katara said coming back into focus. "You know, how Mia broke up with Zuko?" Katara was even more

lost. "Wait Zuko?" Katara said surprised the one of the few people she knew, (or vaguely knew), was

wrapped up in this conversation. " Ya Mia broke up with Zuko again! I swear they have such and on and

off relationship, Mia should really stay away this time around for her own good, or all that negative

energy will completely make her pores break out!" So Zuko's not in a relationship then? Katara thought

to herself. She couldn't really say she blamed this Mia girl for breaking up with him. After all he seamed

like a loud mouth jerk, yelling at her in the hall. But still he was single….WHY WAS SHE THINKING ABOUT

THIS? Katara quickly shook the thought from her head, and lucky for her just as Ty Lee was about to ask

or say something again, the bell quickly rang dismissing them. Giving a goodbye to Ty Lee, Katara quickly

ran to the door, just to be stopped by Jet, who was holding both of her shoulder from behind. "whoa,

slow down there tiger-bat" He laughed mildly. Katara looked up at him. He was a fair bit taller after all.

"what class ya have now?" He asked looking at the books in her hand. "Gym" She replied abruptly,

though Jet paid no mind. "Ah that sucks I got to go to English, but hey catch ya around okay?" He said

with a wink before heading down the other hall from the direction Katara was intending to go. She had

to think to herself a bit before she realized Jet was hitting on her, a few times, She let her mind wander

on him as she made her way to her locker, changed her books to gym clothing, and went to class. Katara

had even managed to arrive early to this one, even after getting changed, which was transparent why.

She didn't have a semi tour this time. Though she wasn't sure if coming early was the best idea because

it left her standing around doing nothing. A few of the guys were playing a scrimmage of basketball and

Katara bit her lip in anticipation. She really wanted to see the end of the game, but found herself

fidgeting, wanting to join in the action. Quietly she found herself contemplating on whether or not to

join, when a ball was speeding towards her face and someone was calling _heads_ Katara put her hands up

defensively to blocker her face, but didn't actually feel the impact? She heard someone mutter "_shit." _

Under their breath. When she looked up she saw the similar black-brown hair and cream skin from

earlier. "Uhh.." She mumbled figuring out what to say. Turning to face her was Zuko, waving his hand

like he was trying to flick of the impact, he turned back around again. "Hey! Next time watch were you

launch that!" He said in a firm aggravated tone. Some of the members laughed apologetically while

other did just say sorry. This guy had some serious dominance in this school. Zuko turned back to Katara

again. "And you! Be more careful!" He said scolding her. Despite the fact that it sounded harmless

Katara couldn't help but feel she needed to be taking the defensive side. "I was pliantly careful thank

you very much!" She said, hands on her hip. Zuko turned to her not impressed. 'Ya that explains why you

almost got hit in the face with a basketball or why you bumped into me in the hall, you must be

EXTREAMLY carful!" Katara was about to lash back, "Well you listen here-"Before she was cut off by the

whistle the coach had blown. She sighed. "This is not over!" Katara said, turning around dramatically and

walking off. Who did that guy think he was?!"

By the time everyone was gathering, their teacher, Mr. Piandao, was already setting people up into

groups of two. The class was about half way down when she heard the familiar name of Zuko called on,

and she wondered who would be ever so unlucky to be stuck with him. "Zuko" started,

"From now on every third day when we have partners, you'll be with Katara". "WHAT?!" Both Zuko and I

quickly said in sink. While Zuko was standing there dumb founded Katara was quick to respond. "Wait

Sir, pleeeease don't pair me with Zuko!" Katara found herself pleading. "You, Katara, are new, Zuko is a

star basketball player, You'll be fine" He smiled. It was Zuko's turn now. "But sir-"He didn't make it far.

"My decision is final! If you guys truly can't get along but we'll see, but at least try to get to know each

other, you might be surprised." And with that he went about his business, leaving Katara to be the

unfortunate soul stuck with Zuko.


End file.
